wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bunky and Tiny
Bunky and Tiny are two troublemaking brothers in The Collins Family series and a few of its movies. Physical Appearances: Bunky is skinny. He wears black sunglasses, has black hair, a dark gray jacket with a few chains on the side, blue pants, and brown buckled boots. Tiny is obese. He has a dark beige fohawk, wears a light gray shirt with a skull on it, a black vest, blue pants with a chain linked, and black buckled boots. Personalities: Bunky is well-known for calling his brother dumb, stupid, idiot, moron, etc. Bunky also thinks that he is intelligent and more smarter than Tiny. Bunky can also be not-well organized, as revealed in the Collins Family Episode: The Donut Run, when Bunky and Tiny entered the snack shop, Joey tells Patrick, Veronica, and Kayla that he had a toy-gun with him, not a real one. When they try to escape, Bunky tells them that the gun is actually real, however, instead of bullets, a "bang" flag comes out when he pulls the trigger, thus allowing Joey and his friends to escape. In the movie: The Collins Family Meets The 786100 Family, Bunky and Tiny enter the Pie Man's desert shop, which was where Joey and Kayla were at as well. Tiny wants to "add" something to his plum pie. To which Bunky tells him not to do so, This results in Tiny farting excessively on the pie, much to the Pie Man's shock and Bunky's frustration. This could be that Tiny has done something like this before and Bunky is well-aware of it. After getting kicked-out of Joshua's house, Bunky and Tiny start-up an arguement when Bunky tells him everything that he has done that day. This could also mean that Bunky gets frustrated easily, mostly due to Tiny's antics. Tiny is well-known for being extremely child-like and immature. He is mostly the one responsible for him and Bunky getting thrown-out of certain locations, due to his a child-like antics. Tiny is also a fan of singer/songwriter, Steven Tyler, as revealed in The Donut Run, when Joey distracted him by saying that Steven Tyler just entered the shop, much to Tiny's excitement (although this was only a distraction attempt, so that Joey, Kayla, Patrick, and Veronica can escape) Tiny is also recognized for being called dumb, idiot, stupid, moron, etc. by his brother, Bunky, this is mainly due to the fact that Tiny acts-up quite a bit. In the episode, Double Date, after witnessing Tombo get rejected by Joey's cousin, Chelsea, Tiny laughs when Tombo blows a raspberry at her, which sounded like a fart, much to Bunky's annoyance when Tiny told him if he saw what Tombo just did. After getting into an arguement with Tombo, Python shows-up to throw them out. Tiny suggests that next time, Tombo should totally do the raspberry at a girl again if she says no. To which Bunky and Tombo tell him to shut up. This could be that Tiny has little experience with relationships.